I Get by With a Little Help From my Friends
by DocAngsty
Summary: MacGyver breaks his leg and his friends help him recover.
1. Chapter 1

**Part one of a larger whole. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write. I guess it will depend on if you guys like it :)**

 **Comments, suggestions, and reviews are appreciated!**

 **I do not own MacGyver or any of the characters.**

 **This is my own work.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ahhh, Jack, are you there? I need...I need help." "Yeah, I'm on my way, what's wrong? Talk to me." "It's my leg. The rope broke. I think it might be broken." "Your leg? Why, how do you know?" "Well, there's a bulge in my pants with blood coming out. And before you ask, no, not that kind of bulge." "A compound fracture?" "Yeah, I was trying to avoid saying it, maybe it wouldn't be real." "Hang tight, I'll be there soon."

"Jack, I need you to find me two long, sturdy sticks, about the same length of my leg. Also, do you have any tape?" "Yeah, here, but this might be the one thing that Duct Tape can't fix."

"You need to make a splint. Tape the sticks to my leg on both sides, nice and tight. But Jack, be gentle okay?"

 **At the hospital:**

Jack is sitting in the chair by his friend's bed when he notices some movement. "Hey Mac. How ya feeling? Be careful, go slow." "Hey Jack, what's the verdict? How bad?" "Well, uhh. It's not great. You really did a number, but I'll get the Doctor and she can tell you the specifics."

"I'm going to be honest with you. You've done quite a bit of damage. We were able to surgically repair the structural damage, but there's a lot of muscle damage as well. You fractured your femur, the distal end, a couple inches above your knee, as well as a tibial plateau fracture, which is a break of the upper part of the shinbone by your knee. There's a clean break through both the tibia and fibula by your ankle. You also managed to tear your PCL, MCL, and Meniscus, which we've repaired, and a partial tear of your ACL.

Only half listening to what Doctor Jacobs had to say, Mac comes right out to and asks, "so how long until I can walk?" "Well, you'll start rehab in several weeks and I will reassess you then. But to answer your question….a while. Also, we gave you a nerve block, which is why you don't have any discomfort, when that wears off, trust me, you're going to want to take it really slow. But if you'll excuse me I have to check in on another patient. I'll swing back later if you'd like."

"Thanks Doc." "Yes, Thank you." The partners look at each other while they figure out what to do next.

"Well, I guess this is my reality for a while." "You're taking this awful well, you sure you didn't hit your head too?" "Yeah, I'm fine Jack, but I am really tired, I think I'm going to try and sleep again. If you don't mind." "Of course, I'm getting hungry anyways, you want anything from the caf?" "No, that's alright, thanks though." "No problem Mac, no problem."

…

"Easy, easy, take it easy." Jack says as he helps Mac out of the car. "You okay?" "Yeah, I've got it. Thanks" Macgyver shimmys his way out of the back seat, careful not to bump or jostle his freshly broken, set, and casted leg. Refusing to use a wheelchair Mac nods towards the crutches for Jack to hand them to him. "Thanks. Relax Jack, I've had worse." He lies then heaves himself up and positions the crutches under his arms. As he begins his first step Jack catches a glimpse of the grimace on his friends face. "Mac, you're obviously in a lot of pain, let me grab the chair, just to get you inside." "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from the drive. I think you managed to hit every red light." Jack knows he's not going to get Mac to surrender. All he can do is be there if and when he needs him.

A solid five minutes later, and a little over 75 feet from the car to the house, Jack helps his friend ease down onto the couch. "Let me grab some extra pillow for your leg, sit tight...well, you know what I mean." "Yeah." Mac gives a small chuckle through semi-clenched teeth, "thanks."

Jack returns with several pillows and helps him lift his casted leg on top. "You doin' okay? I've got to go get your scrip." "Yeah, I'm good, Bozer said he'd be over a little later. But do you think you could grab me a glass of water before you go?" He sinks deeper into the couch, the fatigue and pain is starting to catch up to the young agent. "You got it, get some rest though, I should be back in about 40 minutes. Call or text me if you need anything else while I'm out." "Thank you Jack, I think I'm good, just the water."

Mac makes sure he hears the car engine start before he lets out a grunt of pain with an underlying sigh of relief that he's home. Exhausted and ready to close his eyes, Mac finally allows his body and mind to succumb to the feeling and enlist into a slumber.

He wakes up to the sound of the open and close of the door. He glances at his watch, it's already been a half hour since Jack left. "Bozer? Is that you?" "Hey Mac, yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" His friend appears from behind the couch. "I'm alright, getting…" "Wowza! That cast is huge! I guess I didn't realize it would cover your entire leg." "Yepp, I upgraded to the supersize." Mac says as he tries to scoot over and sit up a bit. He realizes that may have been a mistake. He takes a sharp inhale and exhales through his teeth. Bozer doesn't know what to do, so he just looks down at Mac with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm fine Boze, the nerve block is just wearing off a little bit. It's no big deal though, trust me."

"Okay, but you know I don't believe ' _it's no big deal,'_ right?" Mac decides to change the subject, he glances to the movies in Bozer's carry. "So, what did you bring?" Accepting that MacGyver doesn't want to talk about it he lets it slide. "Well, I have, War of the Worlds, A Knight's Tale, Space Cowboys, Ice Age, Sinister, and of course, Win a Date With Tad Hamilton! "Ice Age sounds pretty good to me." "Alright, you got it. Mind if I make some popcorn too?" Bozer asks as he loads the disk into the DVD player. "Go for it, corner cupboard, right of the sink."

While waiting for the popcorn Mac hears Jack pull up. A few seconds later he walks through the door. "Hey guys, what's up? Mac, I got your meds." He hands them to him. "It says take one pill every 4-6 hours as needed." "Thanks Jack" Mac says as he puts one under his tongue and takes a sip of water. "You in pain?" Jack knows it's a stupid question, but he was surprised to see his friend take one so quickly. "Just a little, well, yeah. I think the nerve thing they gave me is almost gone."

"Alright, I've got popcorn, you have the remote, the movie is in. You guys ready?" Mac hits play as Jack takes a seat next to him. "Wait!" Jack says as he pulls out his phone. "I promised I'd let Matty know you're home and resting. Say cheese...Oh yeah, you know this one is making the Christmas Card." All three chuckle as the movie begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of ?**

 **Let me know if you want anything specific to happen!**

 **Might be a while for chapter 3. Super busy with work and school!**

With the end credits rolling, Bozer stands up, "You guys hungry? I can make some burgers or something." "Oh, you know me, I'm always down for some grub. Mac?" "I could eat." "Alright, I'll get cooking."

Reaching for the remote Mac accidently also twists his leg, causing it to slide off the pile of pillows. Though it's a slow slide and soft landing, any movement or elevation change sends a wave of sharp pain up his leg. Mac lets out a hiss and rolls onto his back. "You alright buddy? What happened?" "It's uhh, it's nothing, just got a friendly reminder that the nerve block has worn off. I'm good. "He sits up and using both hands tries to lift his leg back on the pillows. But with no quad strength he is forced to ask Jack for some help.

"Gentle, gentle, easy." "Sorry, I'm trying but you're.." "I know, thank you. I should probably make my way to the table anyways, it's hard to eat a burger laying down." Jack carefully lowers the fragile limb back onto the pillows and takes a step back to let Mac get his bearings.

Mac knows that gravity will help him here as he lifts/slides his right leg off the mound and begins to sit up. Breathing heavily he reaches for his crutches and prepare to get vertical. With a bit of will power and some shaky arms, he manages to rise and lean on his crutches before making his way to the table.

"You sit here, I'll grab the other chair so you can elevate it like the Doctor said." "Thanks guys." Mac says as he lowers himself at the table. "Seriously, thank you for being here and helping out." "Of course" Bozer says. While Jack just gives a nod of recognition.

…

As Bozer clears the empty plates Mac is aware of the increased pain that is creeping in. He knows it's about time for another Hydromorphone pill. However, drugs have never been Mac's go-to, he'd much rather opt for meditation or other natural remedies. But then again, he hasn't been in this much pain before either. It's a crap shoot, and he knows it, he thinks to himself that he will try just taking some Tylenol tonight and see how it goes.

"Alright guys, I think I'm going to go hit the sack. Thank you for the company and dinner. Jack, you're welcome to stay. The couch is warmed up for you already too." Mac casts a side smile towards his partner as he raises his leg and himself from the table. "You got it? Need help?" Jack asks, ready to swoop in at any sign of unsteadiness. With a heavy breath and a scrunched face Mac answers, "I'm good, thanks though. I'll be in my room if you need me." His two friends glance at each other as they watch him hobble his way down the hall. "You think he's really okay?" Bozer asks. "I dunno, you know Mac, never one to really express himself. But I'm ready to get horizontal too, I'll see you in the morning." "G'night Jack."

When Mac finally reaches his room and shuts the door he lets out a sigh/grunt of relief and discomfort. He makes his way to his bed, grabs the Tylenol from his nightstand and swallows a couple dry. Resting his crutches against the wall Mac finds a way to maneuver himself into bed. The Doctors prescribed him a traction/pulley system for his bed that allows his to keep his leg elevated while he sleeps. All he has to do is get his leg on the bed, attach the hooks to the rings on his cast, and use the ropes to raise his leg. "Steps two and three are the easy ones" he thinks to himself. The hard part is getting his leg right under the frame, it's challenging enough to get his leg on the bed at all, let along to the middle of his queen sized bed. Several painstakingly minutes later Mac is settled and just about ready to fall into unconsciousness.

It's about one A.M. when Mac is jolted awake by the stabbing pain that is pulsating through his broken limb. He lays awake for another half hour before the pain is too much to bare. He reaches for the prescribed drugs when he realized that he left them out in the living room. "Shit" he whispers under his breath. Not wanting to bother anyone else he decides to retrieve the pills himself. He detaches himself from the metal frame makes his way towards the door. When he reaches the couch he tries his best not to wake Jack, but of course his meds are on the far end. Only using the light from the moon he doesn't see the end of the blanket that is on the floor. The blanket slides across the hardwood floors as soon his crutch tip lands. _Thud._ Mac hits the floor like a ton of bricks before he even realizes what happened Jack has him in a headlock. Shouts are exchanged until Jack realizes that it's Mac he is trying to choke out. "FUCK, Jack, stop! Get off! Oww, damnit." Mac screams, wriggling with pain. "Mac, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't realize, it was just instinct...I'm sorry." Mac's eyes forgive him, while his own instincts tell him to curl into the fetal position. "Arrrggg!" A gut wrenching yell escapes Mac's body. Jack flips on the light and suddenly sees the cause of his friends scream. "Mac, your...your leg, it's broken" "What is all the comotion?" Bozer asks as he makes his way to the duo. "No, well, I mean, the cast is broken." Mac looks down and sees that his leg is no longer held straight. He remembers back to when the Doctor told him that his leg needed to be IMMOBILE for at least eight weeks. And here he is, about 15 hours later with a broken cast and bent leg. "Mac, we need to get you to the hospital. Bozer, help me get him up." "Wait" Mac says manages to say in a grunt. "You need to make a splint first. I think there's some ski poles in the garage, and tape, get some Duct Tape. "Jack, do it just like you did back on the mountain, the first time. Do you remember?" "Uh, yes? I mean, *clears throat* Yes!" "Good. Bozer, I need you to help me straighten my leg...carefully please."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of ?

I own nothing in regards to MacGyver.

All work is my own.

Several minutes later but what feels like hours to all three, Mac's leg is splinted, tapped, and straight(ish). Getting their friend into the back of Jack's truck was actually pretty easy, it wasn't until after the first few potholes and swerving to miss some sort of rodent that Mac became aware of his adrenaline wearing off. He can feel, and almost hear his bones grinding against each other.

Between the bumps, and Mac's gasps, Bozer breaks the silence. "Okay, I've gotta ask, what were you guys doing? Why were you even out there?" "Actually, why were you not in your room Mac?" "Well, I was, for a while. But I woke up and needed the painkillers from the Doc. Then I realized that I had left them out by the couch. I didn't want to bother you guys and I thought I could do it myself. I would've succeeded too if I hadn't slipped on the blanket." "Jesus Mac, I would've gotten them for you, it's not a big deal, you're injured and we're both here to help." "But that doesn't explain why you were on top of him." Bozer says to Jack. He gulps, "it was just instinct. All my years of training has made me fixed on defending myself and obtaining control over any attacks...Which, in the middle of the night when you get your blankets ripped off and hear a large thud, training kicks in. But, in my defense, as soon as I realized it was you *he looks at his friend in the rearview* I jumped right off." "Well, I think we've learned two very valuable lessons here, one: swallow your pride and ask for help." Bozer says as he glances at Mac, "and two: keep away from Jack when he is asleep." "Sounds like a good plan to me. And thanks again guys, for everything."

...

"Can we get a wheelchair please?" "What happened?" Says the nurse as she appears from behind the ER counter. She waves to her colleague to honor the request. Bozer and the hospital staff help Mac into the chair. The nurse looks at the makeshift, _MacGyvered_ splint. "My friend, he broke his leg." "Let's not jump to any conclusions" one of the residents says, obviously used to every Jim, Bob, and Frank who comes in with a twisted ankle thinking they've broken their leg. "No," Mac says through gritted teeth, "It really is broken, I was here yesterday, I had surgery on it the day before, MacGyver, Angus MacGyver, you can look up my chart. Is Dr. Jacobs in? She was my surgeon." As the young patient was explaining what happened the nurse, whose name tag said Avery, wheeled him into a nearby exam room. After painfully making his way onto the gurney Mac realizes that he's still in his boxers, but it's late and he's in too much pain to care. The resident introduces himself while examining Mac's leg; who shoots Jack a quick text to let him know where to come once he parked the car. "Hi Angus, my name is Dr. Fay, let's see what's going on. This is a good splint you've made. "Thanks, and you can call me Mac." Alright Mac, can you tell me what happened?" "The first time or why we're here now?" Bozer asks. I looked at your file already, so just why you're here tonight." Mac explains what happened, uncomfortably reliving the whole incident. Jack steps into the crowded room just in time to see Mac getting wheeled off. "Hey, where ya goin'? We're taking him for some more images, you can wait here with his friend." "Jacks looks over to see Bozer anxiously tapping his foot. "How's he doing?" Jack asks. "He's, well, you know, he's Mac, doesn't like to admit he's in pain. They gave his some morphine, so he's pretty out of it right now." "I feel so bad man, it was completely my fault. What if I've made things worse, that's all this kid needs right now?" "It was an accident Jack, just a freak accident, nobody blames you, let's just wait to see what the Dr. has to say."

...

It's 3:15am when Mac returns from radiology. "Hey guys" the young blond says when he sees his friends. He's still a little loopy, which is a good thing because the doctors had to manipulate his leg multiple times for the x-rays and MRI. "So, what's the verdict?" Jack asks nurse Avery. "The Doctor will be in shortly to go over everything, just sit tight." "How ya feeling bud?" Jack asks as he looks down and sees his friends leg consisting of many different shades of purple. "I'm alright, they gave me some pretty strong drugs. Do you guys mind if I close my eyes?" Before either Jack or Bozer could answer Mac already had his head back and his eyes shut.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fay." A middle aged man in a white coat says as he reaches out to shake Jack's hand. "I have the results of the x-rays and MRI. Everything looks pretty good, considering. It doesn't seem like you've done any more damage, but you'll definitely be extra sore for awhile. A nurse will take you to get casted again then you should be good to go. Just take it easy yeah? No more midnight moseys" "Thank you Doc" Dr. Fay nods his head and walks out. "Well that's great news!" Jack says with both excitement and relief. "I guess, I mean it's not bad news, I just wish I wasn't in this predicament in the first place." A few minuets later a different nurse comes in to take Mac to the casting room. "I'll have him back to you guys in a jiffy." He says as he wheels him away.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of ?**

 **Hey guys, sorry for such a long delay, between school and writers block, it's taken me much longer than I had hoped to get a chapter out. Thanks for sticking with me though.**

 **Reviews and suggestions would be very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing in regards to MacGyver.**

 **All work is my own.**

The young agent meets back up with his friends ready to check out. Bozer is just finishing up the hospital discharge papers while Jack pulls his truck around to the exit.

"All set Mac?"

"Yep, I am so ready to go home and back to bed"

Bozer follows Mac out the sliding glass doors and see's Jack standing by his vehicle."Alright, this is good, thank you for your help" Mac says to the nurse who is behind his wheelchair.

With worried eyes glued to him, Mac slowly and carefully stands up out of the chair, situates the crutches under his arms and makes his way to Jack. The change from horizontal to vertical position of his leg causes a wave of pain as well as a feeling of lightheadedness. He blinks a couple times, keeping his head down to hide the grimace on his face and continues to the truck. The ride home was pleasantly uneventful, both Mac and Bozer had fallen asleep. When they get home the sun is just starting to make its way up.

"Alright brother, we're back, let me help you get inside"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay. Thank's Jack"

Jack helps his friend out of the backseat while Bozer goes to unlock the house. When he opens the door he is reminded of why they left in the first place. A broken lamp on the ground, the couch in a slightly different location, blankets, pillows, fiberglass and duct tape sprawled about on the floor. He quickly runs in to straighten up and clear a path for Mac.

Jack watches with caring eyes as his friend props himself up on his crutches. Macgyver could feel Jack's gaze burning a hole in him.

"Relax Jack, I'm okay now, you can stop worrying"

"I'm not worrying," Jack replies, "Just making sure you...I guess I am worrying. It's just, I feel so bad, if it wasn't..."

"Stop, this was not your fault, any of it. Just a fluke accident. If anything I'm glad you're here to keep me company, if I ever needed my two best friends, now's the time, but I do need your help with one thing."

"Anything!"

"I need you to move back a little"

"Huh?"

"You're blocking the walkway… I can't get to the house." Mac says as he flashes one of his famous grins and he begins his trek to the house.

Bozer pauses as he watches his friend make his way in.

"Hey Mac, I'm just straightening up, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to bed, I beat...literally."

The injured blonde crutches his way ever so slowly towards his room, he's aware of his speed but between his pain and fatigue he can't will himself to move any faster. The ER Doc sent Mac home with a metal contraption to use instead of the framework he was previously given to elevate his leg. The new one was much easier to use and was even portable, meaning he wouldn't have to wrestle with the pillows on the couch anymore.

"Well, I guess that happened" Jack says to Bozer, closing the door behind him.

"Yep, I guess it did. I'm going go back to sleep too, I'll pull the vacuum out tomorrow. Goodnight" Bozer nods his head toward Jack as he heads down the hall.

Jack is left alone in the living room. He sits down on the couch, appreciative that Bozer cleaned up a bit. He checks his phone, 4:36am. Knowing there's no way he's going to be able to fall asleep Jack decides to flip on the T.V. not to watch, because god knows the only thing on at 4:30 in the morning is paid programs. Instead he just wants the background noise, he's hoping it will help him relax.

At 6:00 am Mac's internal alarm clock wakes him up, normally he wakes up at 6, goes for a run, comes home, takes a shower and eats breakfast, then starts the rest of his day. Remembering the previous hours and his disastrous SNAFU, he decides to lay in bed and try to sleep in.

It's 8 o'clock when Mac wakes again. His body longed for more time in bed but his mind was awake. Plus the urge to pee ended the debate as to sleep or wake. He slowly got himself out of bed. From the bathroom Mac went back to his room, put on a clean shirt and grabbed a book off his shelf. With the paperback wedged under his chin he carefully and strategically crutches himself to the kitchen where he finds Jack.

"Hey bud! How ya feeling? Sleep okay?"

"Good morning, I'm doing alright, slept in a bit so that was good, what about you?" Mac asks as he looks over to the couch where Bozer is still cleaning from the previous endeavours.

"Yeah well, I watched some T.V. after you guys went to bed, fell asleep sometime during an ad for pool cleaner robot."

"Sounds… interesting" Mac says while Bozer approaches.

"Well, that's all of it" Bozer says holding up a garbage bag with bits of Mac's old cast in it.

"Thanks Boz, but you didn't have to do that, I would've…"

"You would've what?" Bozer cuts in, pursing his lips and directing his gaze to Mac's leg.

"Okay, I guess I wouldn't have really been able to clean up. Thank you."

"Mac, you're injured, like seriously injured, it's okay to ask for help. Neither Jack nor I expect you to do much more than lounging for a while. We're here for you."

"Well I really do appreciate it."

Mac stops at the counter for a granola bar and a glass of water. Jack offers him his pain medication. Mac studies then for a minute before he decides to take them.

He puts his glass in the sink and heads to the couch. He gets himself situated and begins to read. He can feel the two sets of eyes on him, but decides ignore them.

"What are you going to do this morning Mac? Watch something on the telly?" Jack asks, still finishing his bowl of cereal.

"I think I'm just going to read for a while. It's too early for television, and I need something that will engage my mind. There are only so many FRIENDS reruns I can watch in one sitting!"

Bozer chimes in, "I hear that! I really need a day to get that 'smelly cat' song out of my head!"

"You're the boss, brother, let me know if you need anything. I'll just be chilling."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of ?**

 **I own nothing in regards to Macgyver**

 **All work is my own**

It's around 1pm when Mac wakes up, his book still open to the page he dozed off on. On the table next to him is a glass of water, a cookie, banana, two pills, and a note.

 _Mac,_

 _Jack and I had to run to the office for a few hours. We'll be back around 3. Don't forget to stay ahead of the pain and not on an empty stomach._

 _-Boz_

It's already an hour later than when he should have taken his meds. He pops the white tablets and chases with a sip of water and a bite of the banana. With nothing else to do Mac decides to continue reading. He hardly finishes the chapter when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Just a second...or several...or, just hold on"

Mac sets his book down, slowly makes his way to a semi sitting position and kamikazes himself onto his crutches. He hears another knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses"

Steadying himself he reaches for the handle and opens the door.

"Hello, my name is Adrienne and I'm umm, selling cookies, girl scout cookies, would you like to buy some? I have the green box, and the yellow, uh I have some red boxes, some other kinds too."

The young agent looks down at the girl who couldn't be much older than 8 or 9.

"Sure, why not! Who doesn't like girl scout cookies! I'll take a green box and throw in a purple box too. How much do I owe ya?

"Eight dollars!" the girl says proudly

Mac adjusts his crutches so their under one arm and reaches for his wallet with his free hand. He realizes that he left it on his dresser in his room. He sighs and lets his head fall back, his leg is getting tired and his armpits sore.

"Hey Adrienne, can you wait one second while I go get the money."

"Ok" she says, turning back to look at her mom who is waiting at the end of the road.

Mac smiles at her and heads towards his room. He makes it there rather promptly, pulls a five and three ones out and shoves them in his pocket. He can really feel how tired his body is now, his good leg has started to shake and cramp up, his armpits feel like someone smeared icy-hot on them and to top it off he's starting to feel nauseous from his meds and only a piece of banana. The young agent blinks a few times to get himself back in gear and makes his way to the front door once more. Fighting through all his feelings he puts a smile on his face and hands the girl the money.

"Here ya go, eight bucks"

"Thanks mister, here are your cookies, I hope your leg feels better." Adrienne says, handing Mac his two boxes before walking away.

"Thank you! And good luck"

Mac's smile turns to a grimace as he closes the door behind him. His entire body shaking now, and the room has started to turn. Looking to the couch he doubts that he would be able to make it without another disaster of somesort. Aware of his increased respiratory rate he leans his back against the wall for support while simultaneously letting the cookies and his crutches fall to the floor. Slowly and painfully he, to the best of his ability in his current state, eases himself down so he's sitting on the ground. The slight bump of his leg hitting the wood is enough to increase the speed of the spinning room, before he knows it he's vomiting the small amount of anything he had left in his system. Several minutes pass before his opens his eyes and realizes how stuck he is now.

He checks his watch, 13:38.

"Great" he says aloud, "Jack and Bozer won't be here for another hour and a half."

Mac takes his vomit plagued shirt off and tosses it to the side. Luckily the coconut cookies didn't fall too far away and he's able to eat one to help with the taste in his mouth. Closing his eyes he leans his head against the wall and doses off.

Macgyver wakes up to the throbbing pain in his leg, his watch says 14:10. He does the math and figures out it's been six hours since he had his last real dose of painkillers. Since he wasn't able to keep the most recent pills down. To make matters worse, Murphy's Law decided that Mac's bladder needed to be emptied. His brain is processing the best method of getting up and to the bathroom, unfortunately nothing comes without struggle. He tries to think about something else, distract him from the fact that he's got to pee. About 45 seconds later MacGyver realizes that waiting is not going to be an option. He reaches for his crutches but when he let them fall the first time only one stayed within reach. He grabs the one he can and shimmies his way up the wall to a standing position. The grimace on his face and the bead of sweat on his brow is all someone would need to see to realize how much pain Mac was really in. Hobbling on only one crutch he finally makes it to the bathroom and is able to relieve himself just in time. Now that he's comfortable (internally) he is able to get back to the couch. He hardly gets himself all the way on before his body shuts off and he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of ?**

 **Hey guys! It's finally summer so I have a little bit more time to write. I'm going to hopefully get another couple chapters out before too long, so bear with me!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, they help motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Also, any ideas or scenarios you would like just let me know!**

 **I own nothing in regards to Macgyver**

 **All work is my own**

Jack and Bozer return to the house and are taken aback as soon as they open the door. A T-shirt is crumpled on the ground, there's two boxes and one of their friends crutch on the ground.

"Oh my god, Mac! Mac, are you okay?" Bozer says as his eyes lock into Jack's for a brief second

"Where are you bud?" Jack says as he checks for any forced entry. Just then they hear Mac's voice coming from the couch, his hand in the air waving.

"I'm right here guys, I'm fine, it's *he sighs* a long story."

"Jesus Mac, I thought you were kidnapped or something!" Jack's heart rate drops and his breathing regulates again.

"Yeah man, what the hell happened? Are you sure you're okay?" Bozer asks as he walks over to Mac.

Surprisingly the young agent doesn't look too uncomfortable, and doesn't look any more worse for wear than he did when they left. He's still sprawled out on the couch, right leg elevated, he only thing that is different is his hair, it looks a little more matted than before, and of course he isn't wearing a shirt.

Mac props himself up on one arm and runs his fingers through is blonde hair. He starts the story, "Cookies,"

Bozer cuts him off, "Nahh, I'm good, do you want any?"

"No. Cookies, that's how this started. There was a girl selling girl scout cookies at the door, I bought some but had to get my wallet from my room. I guess I just got tired and really couldn't stand anymore. Anyways, long story short, I took a little nap then made it back to the couch."

"What about your shirt?" Bozer asks.

"Um, I got a little sick"

"Oh, Mac. Are you sure you're okay though? Like, do we have to take you back to the hospital again?" Jack asks in his fatherly yet brotherly tone.

"Yes, I can assure you that I am fine."

Jack's look of concern transforms into a small smile. "So, what kind of cookies did you buy? Cause you know, I like girl scout cookies!"

All three chuckle, I got the mint ones and a box of the coconut things. They should be by the door."

"Alright! Mac for the win" Jacks says gleefully gathering the two boxes that had fallen earlier.

…

Later that night Mac is finally as comfortable as he's going to get. After a long and eventful couple of days he is more than ready to take a shower. The only question is how. This isn't the first time he's been in a cast but it's the most painful time for sure. He sits on the couch debating how he's going to ask his friends for help.

"Hey guys, I've got a favor to ask."

"What's up?" Bozer asks as he turns the faucet off

Jack tosses his beer cap into the bin and heads over to the young agent.

"I really need a shower. However, this lovely cast doesn't do well with water. Do you think you help me bag it so it won't get wet?"

"Of course, brother, no problem." Jack says already getting up to grab a garbage bag and some tape. Jack was no stranger to the hassles of a cast either.

Bozer helps Mac get to his feet while Jack slips the clear bag over his leg. Jack gulps as he sees the red, chaffed skin at the top of Mac's thigh.

"Damn dude, this goes up really high."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Mac says, with a small amount of shame in his voice as he holds up his shorts so that Jack can tape the bag.

"Thanks guys, I'll be out in a little bit."

Mac puts his phone in his pocket and crutches to the bathroom. He pulls his phone out and hits shuffle. Leaning against the wall he carefully slips out of his clothes. He realizes that getting into the shower first and then turning on the water rather than taking the risk of slipping on the wet tub. Once in the shower with the water it's at his desired temperature, he lets the hot water spray his face and chest.

It's about 10 minutes later when Bozer and Jack hear the water shut off, followed by a muffled groan.

"Do you think he's okay?" Bozer asks Jack.

"Physically or mentally?" He responds, taking another swig of his beer.

"I guess both. He's obviously in a lot of pain, almost constantly, and of course he tries to downplay it. But there's only so long that Mac can lay around and do nothing. He's going to go nuts!"

"You're right, I think the longest I've seen him out of commission is four days, and that was only after he got poisoned on one of our missions."

Bozer hears Mac's music turn off and he lowers his voice. "We should take him out, have a guys day. I think it might be good for him."

"That's not a bad idea, maybe in a few days, I don't think he's up to doing much other than resting right now."

The bathroom door knob turns and Mac hobbles out, towel around his waist, clothes thrown over his shoulder.

"You good brother?" Jack asks.

"Yep, all good. I'm probably just going to go to bed though. Thanks for all your help today. And Jack, save me some of those mint cookies, okay?"

Jack chuckles, "yeah yeah, they're in the freezer. Do you want some now?"

"No, I just brushed my teeth, tomorrow though, for sure."

When Mac reaches his room he gently closes the door, throws his clothes in the hamper and grabs his swiss army knife from his dresser. He pulls out the blade and frees himself from the garbage bag. Grabs a pair of sweatpants and crawls under the covers into his bed. The cool, soft sheets feels heavenly and helps Mac relax that much more. He reaches over to plug his phone and take a couple more pain pills. About 10 seconds later he hears a knock on the door.

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah Bozer, you can come it"

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I figured you might want your, uhh, leg elevator thing."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Actually, can you help me with it?"

"Sure." Bozer says as he walks over to Mac in bed. "What can I do?"

Mac sits up a little and flips back the blankets.

"Can you just help me lift my leg and then put the frame under it."

The young blonde can't help but let a small yelp escape when Wilt lowers his leg back down just a little too hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"No, It's okay. I'm fine, just a little sore." Mac answers through semi-clenched teeth.

"Can I do anything else for you? Do you need anything?" Bozer asks as he pulls the blankets back up for Mac.

"I think I'm good, thanks though. Just close the door on your way out."

"You got it, and no midnight strolls tonight okay?"

Mac laughs, "alright Boz, goodnight."

"Night."

"How's he doing?" Jack asks when he sees Bozer.

"He's doing, still hurting, but still putting up a front like Mac does. The smallest movements seem to be tremendously painful."

"Well, they did a fair amount of poking and prodding and he has a lot of hardware in that leg now. But everyday is a new day, hopefully he'll feel a little better tomorrow. After a good night's rest."

"I guess you're right, and I did tell him not to take any field trips in the middle of the night, so that might help."

Jack laughs and reaches for the remote. He turns on SportsCenter and makes himself comfortable.

Bozer heads into the kitchen to finish cleaning up before he too, heads to bed.

...


End file.
